


RAW

by roe87



Series: Steve/Bucky modern au's [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Casual Sex, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Hook-Up, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sex and the City - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: When Bucky decides he wants the hot waiter, he won't let anything or anyone stand in his way.Despite competition from other diners and absolutely revolting food, Bucky perseveres.





	RAW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esaael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esaael/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [生・食](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284002) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



> So, I've been watching re-runs of a TV show, and thought one of the bits would be so funny with Bucky playing it.  
> I'll leave a note at the end of the fic too, see if you can guess who inspired it after you read :)
> 
> Content notes: I guess, ogling of waiter in a restaurant while he is working. If that makes you uncomfortable, probably not the fic for you.
> 
> ~  
> Dedicated to Esaael, who wanted funny but awkward first meetings/first date setting.  
> Thank you for being such a supportive reader! <3
> 
> ~

 

 

As a special treat for Nat's birthday, Bucky had booked their group into the new hit restaurant in Manhattan: Raw.

Apparently it was very healthy, which Nat and Sharon would appreciate. He'd had to pull a few strings to get a table for four on a Friday night, but Bucky worked in P.R. so he was used to sweet talking people.

"Why are the lights so low," Sam complained, as they waited at the bar with their drinks.

"It's ambient," Bucky said, though he'd wondered much the same himself. He preferred to see what he was eating.

Nat and Sharon didn't care, and they had brightly colored cocktails to match their cocktail dresses. Sharon proposed a toast to the birthday girl, so they all raised their glasses to toast and wish Nat a happy birthday.

Not long after the host came over. "Shall I show you to your table, Mr. Barnes?" she asked.

"Yes, fantastic," Bucky said, and gestured for the ladies to go in front. "I can't wait to eat." He and Sam followed, and Bucky had to hide a snicker when he noticed that the tables themselves had low hanging ceiling lights.

"See, Sam." He gave his friend a nudge. "You'll be able to see your food."

They were shown to their table and the host said that their waiter would be along shortly.

"I can't wait to try their ginger shots," Sharon was saying to Nat, as they held hands on the table and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I'm looking forward to Sushi," Sam said.

Bucky was about to reply when their waiter appeared, so he turned a smile to him instead.

And felt his eyes widen in surprise as he had a good look at their tall, blond, and extremely handsome waiter.

"Hey, welcome to Raw. I'll be your waiter this evening." He smiled politely at them, and was brandishing a small tray. "The chef likes to get you started with a freshly made wheatgrass shot." He began to set small shot glasses on the table for each of them, then smiled again. "The drinks menu is on the table here, and I'll be back in just a moment to take your orders."

"Thank you so much," Bucky said, beaming up at the waiter.

Blondie nodded, and walked away. Bucky watched him go, humming in appreciation.

He didn't notice that Sam and Sharon had tried the wheatgrass shots until they made spluttering noises. Bucky turned back round to see Sam spitting his drink out into the glass.

"Ew, Sam," Bucky chastised. "It can't be that bad."

"By all means," Sam gestured at Bucky's glass, "try for yourself."

Bucky picked up his glass with a minute eye roll. "So dramatic." He knocked it back in one, and set down his glass. The taste filled his mouth and Bucky made a face as the full force of the flavour hit him. "Ew," he said, as Sam laughed.

 

 

The food at Raw may have sucked balls, but Bucky _really_ fancied that hot waiter, so he planned to go back the next night, alone.

It was Saturday, and Sam trailed around with Bucky in Midtown, panicking about his date with Riley later that evening.

Bucky only had limited time today, so he was being a friend to Sam while shopping for his own date at the same time. He led the way into a lingerie store that carried a lot of unique menswear.

"Do I wait for him to kiss me," Sam was saying, "or should I kiss him first?"

Bucky browsed a line of silk boxer shorts, still listening to Sam. "Just go with the flow. Where are you going on your date?"

"Dinner at a Bistro, then a walk in Central," Sam said. "Is that corny?"

"No, but why don't you step it up a notch and take a horse carriage ride in Central?" Bucky suggested.

Sam huffed. "I can't relax if there's someone else listening in, man."

"You're too tense," Bucky said, then smiled at a sales assistant who approached them.

"May I help you?" the young man asked.

"Yes," Bucky said, "I need something that will make a man come in his pants just from looking at me."

"Got it," the assistant said, holding up a finger. "I'll be right back."

Sam looked at the retreating assistant, then at Bucky with a bewildered face. "You speak to sales assistants like that?" he hissed.

"I come in here all the time, they love me," Bucky told him. "Maybe _you_ should buy something?"

"I have underwear already, thank you," Sam chuckled. "I don't want to be wearing new underwear on my date and worrying about it rubbing me wrong."

"Or rubbing you right?" Bucky teased.

"Wait, who are you seeing tonight?" Sam asked.

Bucky picked out a pair of briefs on a hanger to look at them. "Oh, I'm sleeping with that hot waiter from Raw, but he doesn't know it yet."

Sam shuddered dramatically. "Man, that restaurant was cool but the food was disgusting."

"Mmm." Bucky had to agree, but he was willing to make that sacrifice. "It's very healthy," he said half heartedly.

Despite that fact that after they'd left Raw last night, they'd gone straight to a burger joint for better food afterwards.

"You keep telling yourself that," Sam said.

The assistant came back with a few hangers of underwear, and Bucky cooed excitedly. He picked out a sheer black pair of shorts. "Now, these look tasty. I'll take them."

 

 

Saturday night, Bucky had groomed, showered and styled himself to perfection. He'd put on his new sexy underwear, and his best and most flattering dark suit on top, along with a silky white shirt.

If he took his jacket off, his nipples were just about visible through the white shirt. And Bucky planned to take his jacket off at the restaurant, when the hot waiter came by.

He went along to Raw, and he'd already sweet talked the host into getting him a table in a prime position. Bucky was ready and waiting. He peeped over the top of his menu, on the lookout for Hot Waiter.

When blondie arrived, Bucky dropped the menu and beamed up at him.

"Hey, welcome to Raw." Blondie smiled.

"Well, hello again," Bucky purred, angling his body toward him. "I'm James, but my friends call me Bucky. May I ask what your name is?"

"Steve," he said, smiling a little wider.

"Steve," Bucky said happily. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Mine, too," Steve said, then glanced behind him as a new party was being shown to their table. "Sorry, I'll be right back. The hostess keeps seating people in my section, for some reason."

"Oh, sure," Bucky said, trying not to let his disappointment show.

Steve walked away, and as Bucky admired the view, he couldn't help notice that all eyes in the restaurant were on Steve as he squeezed in between tables. Men and women alike pouring over the guy that Bucky had set his sights on.

Bucky frowned with determination and opened his menu. He was in this for the long run tonight.

 

 

The food was so disgusting, all of it basically raw. Given the name of the place, that was pretty par for the course.

Why couldn't Steve work in a pizzeria, for God's sake?

Bucky ate dish after dish of unappetising raw food, and weird tasting herbal tea. He didn't want to fill up too much, or he wouldn't feel like having sex later. Lucky for him the portions at Raw were small. Doubly lucky there was less to get through too, because it all tasted revolting.

Bucky plastered on a smile as Steve came over to his table again with a shy little smile.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Steve asked.

"No, I'm just enjoying my ginger and lemon tea," Bucky said cheerily, raising the tiny cup.

Steve nodded, and moved away to another table.

Bucky eyed up his competition, the patrons that lingered longer than necessary. Over the course of the evening, a lot of the tables had clearly had enough of the raw food and left, but a few (like him) stayed on.

Bucky identified two women on one table, and one man on another as his main competition, and he gave them steely looks.

They all gave him steely looks right back, but Bucky had an iron constitution and he merely opened his menu again and raised his eyebrows at them in challenge.

After another course, the women gave up and left.

The restaurant was quieter now, as it was well into the evening. Bucky checked his watch: only forty minutes until they stopped serving food.

God, he was so close to the finish line.

Then he spotted Steve chatting to the little twink on the other table, and Bucky narrowed his eyes in a glare. And then the twink stepped it up a notch and undid the top couple of buttons on his shirt while he was talking to Steve.

 _Oh_ , Bucky thought. _Playing dirty, huh. Well, two could play that game._

Bucky had already taken off his jacket, and he made sure to angle his chest toward Steve whenever he came over.

When Steve visited him again, Bucky grinned up at him and popped open the top buttons of his shirt, exposing his collarbone. "I'm feeling... a little hot," Bucky purred at him. "Perhaps, a cold drink? Something sparkling."

"There, um. Isn't anything carbonated here." Steve smiled at him wryly.

Bucky fought to maintain his smile. "Oh, silly me, of course. Well, something cold, and surprise me with the flavour?"

Steve grinned in response, his eyes dancing with mirth. "Of course. I'll be right back."

As soon as he was gone, Bucky looked across the other empty tables to the one twink who remained, and raised an eyebrow at him.

The twink glowered back.

Bucky carefully wiped his mouth with a napkin, then got to his feet. He stalked across the floor and stopped in front of the twink's table, hands on his hips.

"Look, honey," he said flatly, "you've put up a very good fight, but you have no idea who you're dealing with. _I'm_ going home with him, so how about I buy your dinner, and you call it a night, hm?"

The twink leaned forward with a determined look in his eye, and opened his mouth, clearly about to argue. Then he paused and said, "Ugh, alright. I feel sick from eating this shit anyway."

Bucky nodded in understanding, then signalled a passing waitress for the cheque.

 

 

When it came to getting what he wanted, there was no one more determined than James Buchanan Barnes.

Bucky went home with Steve when his shift finished, and they made out messily in the back of the cab. Then they had sex in Steve's apartment, the first time up against the wall before sliding down onto the floor.

Bucky got carpet burn, but it was totally worth it.

The second time they did it in Steve's bed, with Bucky riding Steve until Steve flipped him over and did him from behind.

The third time was on his back with Steve pounding into him, and Bucky lost count of how many orgasms he'd had already.

After a rest, they woke up again to make out, then Steve asked Bucky if he could eat his ass.

Bucky laughed and said, "After all that food I ate tonight, pal, that's the absolute least you can eat."

Steve grinned wickedly. "Can I tell you something?"

"Mm?"

"You didn't have to eat all that shit," Steve said, leaning over Bucky and brushing hair back from his forehead. "I was ready to go home with you last night."

"Now you tell me!" Bucky exclaimed. "I practically ate a whole vegetable garden! You better get down there and make it up to me."

"With pleasure," Steve said, then dived under the duvet.

Bucky looked up at the ceiling and smiled to himself. "Lucky me," he purred.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~  
> [This is who inspired Bucky in this fic](https://66.media.tumblr.com/fe0ac1f87c2203380ee7d22c4a00fc23/tumblr_pghtq7f5aT1v86a0h_540.jpg).
> 
> Did you guess? ^.^ 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the fic.
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com).


End file.
